


NEIGHBORLY KINDNESS - A Colin Shea Fic / What's Your Number

by highnoonrants



Category: What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, Deep Throating, Other, Seeding, Sex, facesitting, lots of dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highnoonrants/pseuds/highnoonrants
Summary: You hear a knock on your door and find your neighbor, Colin, drenched in only a hoodie and underwear needing some assistance... all of your wettest dreams are about to come true.





	NEIGHBORLY KINDNESS - A Colin Shea Fic / What's Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually for Kinktober but I never managed to finish it in October so here we are. I absolutely adore Chris Evans and his role as Colin so I had to do this fic. I mean, the amount of sexy, shirtless Chris we get in that film is astounding so of course I had to write my own fic about him. Hope you enjoy!

Colin stands in your doorway in only a hoodie, which Zipper appears to be broken as it isn’t closed, revealing a chiseled, well defined chest with just the right amount of hair, some really tight boxer briefs and a pair of flip flops. He’s soaked. His skin is glistening, the hoodie clung to every inch of his upper body while his underwear are clung to every in of- “Hi, I’m Colin, we’re neighbors, I live two doors down from you. I know this looks weird as hell but I had a pipe bust in my bathroom, I tried to fix it and somehow managed to lock myself out which has brought me here. I talk too much when I’m stressed, but all I want to know is, can I use your please?? I hate to inconvenience somehow as gorgeous as yourself but it’s getting worse by the second.”

You feel yourself blush...and also become increasingly horny. It’d been awhile since you last had sex and it was starting to become more and more noticeable. You noticed he’s staring as you get lost in your own fantasies. “Sure! Yeah! Of course! Come in, I’ll grab you a towel and my phone.” You’re already dripping in precum. Just his body and his voice and what they did to you… Imagine what’s clinging to those underwear… and his hands… yes… what they could do to you, to your insides, to- “Thank you so much! I appreciate it! You have no idea what a lifesaver you are.”, Colin responds with a smile on his face. 

As Colin enters through your doorway, you get a hit with the smell of cologne, musk, soap of some sort, still, this is enough to add another layer to your already forming sexual fantasies. You point to where the phone is and show him the way. “Take your time while I go grab a towel right quick.”, you say. He nods and throws you a very charming smile. You make your way to the bathroom closet and grab a towel while still in this trance like state. You shake your head, trying to clear your thoughts, grab a pastel blue towel and make for the living room. You're just steps into the hallway but stop because Colin’s Ishtar there on the phone, hoodie and underwear clinging to his chiseled, sexy body. You realize this is a bit creepy so you move ahead but hey, this is one wild sex dream come true, so might as well soak up every second.

As he stands there with his back turned towards you, you get a better look at his ass, his sexy, tight wet as ever ass. He says a last few words and hangs up. You saunter over and offer him the towel. “Thanks again. I really appreciate all of this. They said they’ll be here within 45 minutes which isn’t ideal but at least help is coming.”, he says with a laugh. You’re wet. He takes the towel and begins the process of drying off. 

Colin works his hair first, rubbing the towel all through his wet, gorgeous head of brown hair. It’s short but not too short while not being too long. It looked as if it belonged to a college boy. It would look great spiked up, at least you can only imagine. “Well you’re more than welcome to chill here till than if you want. I’ve been having a lazy day including playing games and catching up on the socials.”, you say with a mixture of confidence and embarrassment in your voice. 

“I’d hate to bother you,”, Colin replies. “But I am in only underwear and a hoodie so all self worth is lost… why not??”, he finishes. “Well with your looks you’ll gain that self worth right back!”, you reply, terror filling your body. You can’t believe you just said that. You look down in embarrassment. 

“So you like what you see than?” Your eyes widen up. What did he just say? Collin starts to slowly close the gap between you both. What is happening? He grabs your waist so your body is against his wet chiseled self. He asked again, this time with more force, a look of seduction in his eyes Every muscle protruding from his Che was was on you. You felt your precum dripping in your underwear. As Colin looked down, you realize your grey sweatpants have revealed your secret. 

“What have we here?”, Colin says, looking down, an adorable smile on his face. “So what do you want>?”, he continues, standing there shirtless in his wet underwear. You wish he’d just pick you up and fuck the shit out of you. And with the way things were going, that probably will happen. At least you hope. You want him to help you find your sweet relief… All over his face and body.

“So?”, he asks again, knocking you back to reality. “I want… you to fuck me.”, you say in a whispered voice. “What was that?”, he responded with a smirk. You felt weird and wrong telling this almost complete stranger this. But look at him. His face practically begs for someone to sit on it.

You hesitate and then just go with what your body wants. And it wants him inside of you. “I want you to fuck me and make me come harder than I ever have.”, you say with such dominance and force. You’re proud of yourself. He pushed into you more, his growing erection pressed against you while his hands reach around and grab your ass. 

“You’ve never had sex with me before. I’ll fuck you so good, it’ll blow your brains out. I know how to make you come better than anyone ever has or ever will.”, Collin says as he reaches his hand down and grabs your sweet spot. You tremble at his touch and he notifies. “That’s what I like. The repair guy will be here in about an hour… Think we can fill that hour with something else?”, he says, his cock throbbing against your stomach. Damn he is so tall. So fucking tall.

You nod and before you know it, Colin grabs your head in between his hands and kisses you, his tongue finding his way through you mouth. What the actual fuck was happening? His kiss is magic. His tongue going over every surface in your mouth. Your body is electrified with pleasure. Colin starts to move you toward the couch while still kissing you. His and your hands both wander to over each other’s bodies. He holds your neck, grabs your ass, and feels every inch of you. He lets go only to take off his hoodie, throwing it on the floor. You hold onto his lower back and firm butt, hoping this ride wouldn’t end anytime soon. 

Colin sits himself on the couch and pulls you on top of him, your lips never parting. He sits there in only his underwear, eyeballing you up and down as his cock throbs under the thin fabric of his underwear. He sits up a little and slowly starts nagging at the hem of your shirt, slowly moving the fabric up. He lifts the shirt over your head and throws it onto the floor revealing every inch of your upper body to him. He takes in every part of you before and then his hands start to work their way south. His beautiful hands. Every part of him was a treasure. 

Colin starts pulling your sweatpants down and soon they hit the floor, leaving you in your underwear as well. He rubs his hands all along you and they both find sanctuary on your waist. He pulls you forward and lifts you up onto his lap, his erection sitting right below you, every inch throbbing. You were aching for him to be inside you, every inch rubbing you in all the right places. He pulls you in closer and starts kissing you, his hand traveling over you, his arms pulling you into him more. You can feel every muscle flex each time he moved. He was so fucking hot.

Ge starts to kiss your neck, a mixture of light kisses and licks. You’re so horny that you’re shaking. His scruff rubs against your face and neck, following his kisses and licks. You can tell you’re drenched in precum. His mouth starts to drop below your neck to your chest. He grabs anipple between his index finger and thumb and twists, a yell of pleasure escaping from your body.

You couldn't believe what was happening. Your body goes into some euphoric trance all thanks to this man. He knew what he was doing. His hands started to tug more and your underwear, his cock throbbing, wanting more. You start to slide down off of him slowly, kissing his chest and abs all the way down. Soon you are on your knees, your hand rubbing Colin’s thick cock through his underwear. He barely stops throbbing. “Hmmmm… fuck yeah, baby. I love that. Goddamn”, he says through moans of pleasure as you pump his cock a little faster. You start to move his underwear down. He arches his butt up so you can fully take them off of him. His cock springs free and it’s even hotter than you imagined, You couldn’t wait to to feel all of it inside of you. The underwear needed to dry anyway.

Colin let out a few more moans, his breathing picking up. He couldn’t imagine a blowjob was gonna be in the mix. You stroke his cock some more, working from the bottom of his shaft up to his head and repeating the motion a few times. 

You take all of him in your right and hand and start to lick his head. You made sure he was looking before you licked every drop of precum off of his cock. You pump his cock in and out of your mouth, taking it deeper into your throat every time. You suck and swirl your tongue, each time causing Colin to yell in pleasure, his body naturally jerking due to the pleasure he felt.

If there was one skill you were proud of, it was your blowjob skills. You wonder how many other people sucked this erect cock. But you didn’t care, this would be the best he’d ever had. Who knew one man could drive you this crazy. He hadn’t even fucked you and you were already on your knees, wishing he’d fill your mouth with his hot come. He was so fucking hard, his balls tightened by the second. He’d be coming any second now but you knew, as well as him, that he wanted to fill your tight hole with his come. 

You stop and start to climb up back onto him but he takes control and turns himself so that you’re on top. In this process, Colin manages to slide your underwear down to your ankles. You kick them off and spread your legs around his sides. You could feel his cock so close to your entrance. He rubs both of your nipples with his hand, a shudder of moans escaping your body. He licked one of his fingers and finds your entrance. He starts to slowly finger you. He shoves his index finger in and out of you repeatedly each time feeling better than the last. Soon he has two fingers in your and thinking you couldn’t take anymore, he shoves a third finger inside of you. 

Your brain is in a frenzy. It feels so fucking good. He wriggles them around inside of you. “You like that baby???”, Colin asks. “Yes!!”, you muster to say through moans. He starts to pull you towards him. You just follow his movements and before you know it, you're sitting right above his face, his mouth inches from your entrance. He slams you down onto him as he takes every inch of you, licking and sucking your tender areas. It feels so fucking good. With one of his free hands, he reach up and starts to masturbate you, rubbing that other sweet spot. You grab onto the couch and hold on for life. You don’t want this to end. “Holy shit! Yes baby, ahhhh! My God!”, you yell. His beard rubs you in all the right places. You’re so close to coming. “Yes! I’m so close, I wanna come all over you baby, ye-“, you continue to yell as you unleash your load all over him. You manage to come on his chest and some on his beard due to your wild movements. 

Colin then flips himself on top of you and with one thrust, enters inside you. Holy shit. “Yeah baby! You like this cock??? I’m about to fill you up!”, Colin says, his voice so sultry and sexy. He lifts your legs high into the air, his muscular arms bulging. He slips his cock in and out, each thrust bringing him closer to climax. “Oh baby, I’m about to come!”, Colin yells through moans and thrusts. He picks up the speed and soon finds his release. He fills you up, you can feel the hot come entering your body. Oh how you wish you could taste it. With one final thrust, he stills and exits your body.

“Holy fuck that was amazing! Wanna do it against sometime? You know, being neighbors and all?”, he asks. You look back at his handsome face with a look he knew said yes. A million times yes. You both hear the doorbell go off and realize it must be the plumber. You both look at each and laugh. What a fun 45 minutes that was.


End file.
